Policies/Content
Chronicle The Eternal City chronicle operates more like a LARP or tabletop game than a traditional MU*. Over the course of the campaign, characters will move to another city in another period. Chapters will be set in places like Byzantium in the Dark Ages and Prague under Emperor Rudolf II. Each setting is a self-contained chapter in a larger story united by common characters, antagonists, and broad themes. The effects of your actions play out over years and decades, changing history through the Dark Ages and into modern nights. Vampires live and scheme beyond human lifetimes. Plots may hatch and fail, and old threats take on new forms. For example, a threat averted in Rome may reappear in a new form in the medieval Catholic Church. Notice for the next chapter will be announced at least 30 days before the transition period. New setting and theme information will be published on the wiki. Not all characters appear in multiple chapters. Lifespans do apply. Character transfer guidelines will be posted, including downtime XP gains or hazards. Alts We do not keep a formal alt cap. You can play as many characters as you like. A 14-day waiting period exists between approvals with exceptions for staff requests or plot PCs. Your characters cannot belong to the same faction or interact with one another without ST oversight. Two alts may participate in a Senate meeting, but not star in the same plot. See also: Slots Basics The Eternal City is a game. Above all, we want an atmosphere of fairness and fun. Our rules are simple: don't cheat, don't be a jerk, and don't get personal. Save the drama for the stage. * Strikes: We use a three strike system for rule and policy violations. Staff will discuss a strike with an offending player. On a second strike, a character may be demoted or temporarily frozen. The third strike is a siteban. In the event of no problems, strikes are removed at a 3-month review. * Removal: Staff reserves right to ask a player to leave for serious offenses. Character Death Characters can die on this game in plots, player vs player (PVP) scenes, and due to IC actions. By playing on the game, you consent to consequences happening to your character. Staff does not seek to reduce risk from certain courses of action. Please log the scene and rolls or call in a staff to judge a high-risk situation. All unspent XP (up to 35) will be transferred to your next character or split among existing alts. Reccs and storytelling awards due to the death scene are given out at staff discretion. Freezer Inactive characters will not be deleted. Characters idle for 30 days will be automatically frozen. A player can freeze on their own in the "Freezer" nexus off the OOC Nexus. Staff may also freeze someone at their discretion. Submit a +request to be unfrozen. Note that name changes and any a resolution to IC consequences may be required before unfreezing. See also: +help +jobs Mortals Mortal characters are only available for IC Embraces. The Embrace must happen within 30 days of approval (or later with staff dispensation). You must have a PC sire at time of application. You will complete CharGen as a vampire without access to any Disciplines or supernatural abilities until your transition. Limits are as below: * Disciplines: 1 in-clan dot upon Embrace. 1 dot gained free per week, in lieu of any other XP spends. * Generation 1 max. * Willpower 5 max. * Freebies: No Discipline or Generation buys allowed. * Road: Humanity only. Rule Zero Please abide by the spirit of the rules. * Harassment: Abuse against other players, including racial or religious slurs, is not tolerated. No means no. When asked to stop something, please stop. If you are harassed, speak up to the offending person and log the scene. Contact staff if you need more help. * Language: Stay civil and polite in public areas. Keep abuse, profanity, and complaints off the channels and out of the OOC room. Personal attacks are grounds for strikes and siteban. * Do not disrupt the enjoyment of the game. * Do not steal from or damage the game. Slots Certain concepts or clans may be limited to a first-come, first-serve basis for the sake of game balance. Any restricted clan or bloodline is considered to take up a slot. You can hold one restricted slot at a time. Restricted options include: * Cappadocian * Followers of Set * Gangrel * Lamia (must be affiliated with a Cappadocian PC) * Ravnos * Salubri XP Characters adapt and grow after character creation. Conflicts spur development and advancement in unexpected talent. Your character receives automated XP for poses and logins. ;Reccs :Additional XP rewards are earned through +reccs to recognize someone who did something exceptional, whether they wrote a fabulous pose, spurred major character development, storytold a great plot or offered assistance. See also: +help recc ;Plot Rewards : :All those involved with running a plot, as players or STs, receive rewards for their efforts. * ST receives 1 XP per scene and 2 XP for a completed plot. * Each player receives 1 XP per scene. ;XP Room : * Use the in-game XP room to improve your stats. * Some Traits require staff approval in advance, such as learning out-of-clan Disciplines. * Put in an XP request: +xpspend XP - Stat Rating=Explanation. * Example: +xpspend XP - Auspex 2=Octavia taught me how to read the auras of living creatures. I understand what the basic colours mean and how to distinguish a vampire from a mortal. Category:Policy